A Simple Need
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Heya fic. Basicly smut, but with a little plot. I need her, like a person needs air. She is my life, and my drug. My first Heya!


**A/N Hey ma biatches! :) No, I'm just playing with ya'll :) Okay, this is my first HeYa, so go easy on me. I wrote this when I was bored and listening to some crap on the TV, so please forgive me if it doesn't make much sense! love you all! :D**

Neither of us were really sure how it started.

I was a one-night stand at first, just to relieve some stress and have a little fun. I swear, I never meant for this to happen. I really didn't, but I can't tell the future, if I could, I wouldn't be here, lying on my bed where it had first happened, hot tears flowing down my face like rivers.

I often get confused between real life, and our characters. The story was pretty much the same. I long for her, and she lusts for me, but we can't be together. People would never allow us to be happy; I guess it kinda comes along with being a celebrity. You lose your privacy, your choices.

I sigh. My eyes are painful, running low on tears to spill over the woman I need to see, to feel, to love. I pull myself into sitting position, letting my eyes travel along the room as I pull my knees into my chest, wrapping them in a tight embrace.

Clothes lay everywhere, shed in a haze of lust and need. I know she leaves out of guilt, guilt thrust upon her by her weakness. I know she hates that she lusts me, but she can't control it, just as I can't control my need for her.

She'll be back, in an hour in fact. We are still best friends in the public eye, and we must maintain this image for as long as we can. I know that she doesn't care about herself, no; her only worry in this is for me. To her, my life would be in tatters if this got out. It wouldn't, but she fears that this is truth.

I roll my eyes at her. She thinks she knows what I need, what is good for me. She looks out for you! My brain screams, clutching on the straws that keep me stuck to her side.

I know this might sound desperate to some of you, but I need her. Not like you need your phone or whatever shit you considered a need, but like a person needs air, food, water. I can't live without her near me; I would rather die that visualise it. I would gladly die than be without her.

A hear the doorbell ring and know that she has arrived. That we would play our stupid little back and forth until one of us breaks, it's like a game; a game that is slowly shattering the remains of my heart.

I hastily wipe my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt, before sliding off my bed and walking to the door, my gait tired and defeated. She'll notice, but I don't care. I check myself in the mirror before opening my door, only to see the girl that had caused my tears.

She stood outside, but not in the way I was expecting her. By now, she would be a new person, as if she had forgotten all that had happened, handing me coffee or complaining about the doorman. But not today. Today, she neither held Starbucks cups, nor wore her 'complaining' face. Today, her eyes shone with unshed tears.

My heart both sank and leapt at this, sank at the thought of her in tears, leapt at the small possibility that she had come to say something, anything, about 'us'.

Her big eyes flew between mine, taking in the running make-up and red face. To someone who didn't know her, they would have seen nothing, but not me. I saw it all, her hurt, her apology, her sympathy.

"Hey…" she breathed out, her chest heaving as she drew her first breath since opening the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled weakly, trying to remove the pained look from her beautiful eyes.

"Hey." I say, my eyes never faltering from hers. She can't hold the contact, and I know why she is here. I quickly glance at the clock; she's over forty minutes early. I know why she is here, and I will oblige to her want.

I grab her wrist and pull her inside my room, slamming the door with a swift kick. She doesn't smile like she usually does; happy to get her treat, this time she seems empty, cold.

I slam her against the wall, slipping a hand under her shirt to roughly squeeze her breasts, loving how they fill my hands so perfectly. She is unfeeling under me, but I can sense her arousal, but her ego is hard to break. I grin. This the only thing that keeps me sane, and I am going to get it.

My lips crash to hers, kissing her roughly and quickly, begging for an entrance that she gladly gives me. I move to her neck, pushing her against the wall with all my strength, her legs automatically wrapping around my slim waist. We know each other so well; it just comes naturally.

I lift her from the floor, walking up to my bedroom, her lips biting down on my neck hard enough to be painful, but the pleasure overwhelmed any pain. I feel my panties flood, and she hasn't even done anything yet.

She flicks her tongue against the moist skin of my neck, sucking greedily on the flesh. I throw my head back and moan, my legs buckling under our combined weight. I collapse on the bed, throwing her down and climbing on top of her.

I see her eyes glint as she sees my own dark irises. I know she loves that she can do this to me, and I don't care, I love it more. She is my drug, and I need her.

My mind leaves me, replaced by pure instinct. I don't care about foreplay, I just want her, riding my fingers as she gasps out my name. My eyes roll back in my head at the thought, and I pull my shirt from my body, quickly straddling the body under me and kissing her senseless.

She is helpless under me, unable to strip herself, and I'm happy to do it for her. I grab her shirt roughly, throwing in to the floor as I nearly rip the fabric in my need. She moans out as my lips reattach themselves to her neck, licking and biting, marking her as mine.

I lick from her shoulder to her ear lobe, taking it into my mouth and sucking a moan from her perfect lips. I love that sound so much, if I was never to hear it again, I wouldn't know what I'd do. I lean down to her pants, unbuttoning them faster than lightning and pulling them down her toned legs, marvelling at her perfection.

I throw her jeans to the floor and work my way back up her body as she lays still. She knows me, and can read my mood like an open book. She knows I'm the dominant one tonight. And I will prove it to her.

I don't waste my time with this goddess. I lay beside her, running my hand down her curves, to her hip and over her light purple panties. Her chest heaves as I draw circles over the light fabric, moving to cup her sex, but pulling away ever few seconds. She is soaked through, coating my hand in her juices.

I can't control myself. I slowly hook the top of her panties, and begin to drag them down, slowly and carefully, valuing every tiny bit of exposed skin. "Please!" she groans, her head thrown back in need. I smile, loving that I can make her crumble under me with so simple a touch.

"What do you want baby?" I coo, my lips letting my hot breath pant on her neck, enticing yet another moan from her. I could cum on those sounds alone; I swear it.

"Please babe!" I sigh and brush my fingers over her thighs.

"What do you want from me, hunnie?"

I can feel her self-control wavering as I let my hand wander a little too close to her centre. Finally, she snaps. "Please, fuck me! Fuck me hard like the slut I am!"

I grin. Maybe I was being cruel, but want did I care. I slowly wound my way down to her centre, letting my long fingers brush over her slit. She's soaking, and it sparks my ego. "You slut! You're so wet for me. I bet those boys you fuck never get you this wet."

She nods franticly, her hand wandering up to massage her own breast. I knot my brow and pull her hands up, pinning them above her head as she whines and thrashes under me. "Sorry babe, I didn't hear you." I whisper to the woman. I run a finger over her clit and she moans, her body thrashing wildly.

"I said I didn't hear you!" I say loudly, pulling my fingers away. She groans at the loss and opens her eyes.

She meets my own eyes and begs me with them. She needs me inside her, but I'm not sure if I want to please her just yet. I smile devilishly and she knows she doomed. "Please baby, only you. You're the only one I get wet for babe. Please fuck me!"

"Better." I husk, before plunging two fingers deep inside her without warning. The girl under me gasps at being filled so quickly, her eyes showing slight pain. I instantly feel bad, but shake it off and begin moving my fingers inside her, savouring the way her walls clench around the digits.

She wouldn't last long, she never could after foreplay. I smile at her, but she didn't see, her eyes already shut in ecstasy. I hear her moan my name and pick up my speed, thrusting harder into her wet heat. She groaned out loudly and I moan with her, my clit throbbing.

I release her hands, and they quickly make their way to my slit, massaging me through my panties. I groan and nearly cum on the spot, but I was going to wait for her. I don't have to wait long, and within seconds, her legs are turning jelly. I feel her begin to coat my finger in her juice, and let myself go.

I fall onto the bed beside her, riding out my orgasm. I can hear her breathing beside me. This is the part I hate. This is the part when she leaves me. I can't lose her, I need her. I had given up so much for her, my boyfriend, potentially my family, but I didn't care. She was mine.

Feeling my eyes on her, Naya turns to face me, her dark eyes glassy and full of the usual emotion they hold. I keep eye contact, begging with my eyes for her to stay. I can see her struggling, feelings flying over her face at rapid speed. My heart is ready to be broken again, and I mentally prepare myself for it.

"Heather…" she breathes out, her voice husky and tired. I smile weakly, but I can feel my eyes holding back their tears, as is their routine. She shakes her head and rolls over to stare at the ceiling, her face scrunched up, as she fell into deep thought. I'm counting the minutes; this is the longest she's ever stayed.

Once again, she turns to me, her eyes reflecting my tears. I blink, and allow myself to hope. She smiles when she reads my emotions and opens her arms to me. I don't know what to do at first, it's like I'm frozen in place.

Naya grins, baring her small, sharp teeth, and moves over to me, wrapping me up in her tight embrace. At first, I remain frozen, but instantly, I relax in her familiar touch, breathing her scent and savouring her warmth. Maybe I can allow myself hope, but I don't know if I can handle another heartbreak.

**A/N Ladies and Gentlemen (hopefully no boy and girls!) There you have it, my first Heya! :) Open the fucking champagne! :D lol okay, please review! Pleaseee! I know it's a one shot, but still, it means the world to me when people review :)**

**LOVE YA'LL!**

**-S**


End file.
